world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Null interrogates a high blood and then runs away like a little bitch (27-09-13)
09:15 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG began trolling conciseTactician CT at 21:15 -- 09:16 AG: uh 09:16 AG: hey, hi 09:16 CT: ... 09:16 CT: Greetings. 09:16 AG: yes, that 09:17 CT: How did you get this HANDLE? 09:17 AG: kikat'e passed it on to me. we're going to be playing a game soon? 09:17 CT: I- 09:18 CT: Perhaps. 09:18 CT: I have YET to be convinced. 09:18 AG: well, that's... cool I guess. it seems pretty interesting 09:18 CT: I have HEARD, but RPGS are not my... FORTE. 09:19 AG: I haven't been able to find much information on it but the walkthrough I did find makes it sound alright 09:19 AG: like 09:19 AG: there are server players 09:19 AG: and the server players can see your house 09:19 AG: and like... add to it 09:19 AG: but more importantly they can see it 09:19 AG: and you if you're in it 09:19 AG: it's just 09:19 AG: so 09:19 AG: cool 09:19 CT: What? Why would we WANT THAT? 09:19 AG: well I don't know about we 09:20 AG: and truth be told I am a little nonplussed at the idea of someone watching my shit 09:20 AG: but 09:20 AG: well I've never seen a highblood's hive before 09:20 AG: maybe I can be your server player if you do end up playing (:>> 09:20 CT: ERM. 09:21 AG: or you could... send me a livestream request now 09:21 AG: I mean..... if you don't mind it would be cool 09:21 AG: you have a grubcam right? 09:21 CT: I do N-NOT THINK that is an acceptable course of action. 09:21 CT: Yes I do but... 09:22 AG: but? ]:<> 09:22 AG: what are you, naked or something? 09:22 CT: No, I don't wish to DISPLAY my living area to a STRANGER. 09:22 CT: W-WHAT 09:22 CT: N-NO OF CORUSE NOT 09:22 CT: W-WHY WOULD I BE INDECENT? 09:22 AG: you're TOTALLY NAKED aren't you 09:22 AG: well I mean 09:22 AG: it's perfectly reasonable 09:23 AG: you are, presumably, alone, in your hive 09:23 CT: I AM FULLY CLOTHED RIGHT NOW. 09:23 AG: who could object if you decided to..... 09:23 CT: ... 09:23 AG: strip down and..... 09:23 AG: just..... 09:23 AG: play on your hivetop....... 09:23 AG: er.... 09:23 CT: PRESUMABLY? Explain LOWBLOOD. 09:23 AG: uh /^///////^\ 09:23 AG: ehehehe I think I got a little carried away there 09:24 AG: explain what? /:>> 09:24 CT: I AM UNCOMFORTABLE. 09:24 CT: Excuse my while I check... THINGS. 09:24 AG: oh man normally everyone else makes me uncomfortable 09:24 AG: you should 09:24 AG: turn on your grubcam before you go 09:24 AG: I mean 09:24 AG: if it's not too much to ask 09:24 CT: NO. 09:25 AG: .... ]:<> 09:25 CT: YOU ARE STRANGE AND I DISLIKE IT. 09:25 CT: Why are you so intent? 09:25 AG: I'm just... curious! Like I said! 09:25 AG: I've never even talked to someone this high on the 'spectrum before (:> 09:25 CT: There is a DIFFERENCE between CURIOUSITY and CREEPINESS 09:25 AG: I bet your horns are HUGE 09:26 CT: I... They may be, but that is B-BESIDE THE POINT. 09:26 AG: ohhhh yeah 09:26 AG: tell me how pointy they are 09:26 CT: WHY. 09:26 AG: do they curve or 09:26 CT: LOW BLOOD THIS IS NOT OKAY. 09:26 AG: like maybe they go straight 09:27 AG: are you touching them right now 09:27 CT: N-NO! 09:27 CT: Not any more... 09:27 CT: DISREGAURD THAT LAST STATEMENT. 09:27 AG: ehehe okay if you insist 09:27 CT: NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS LOWBLOOD 09:28 AG: touchy, touchy! 09:28 CT: Why are you even SPEAKING to one such as I? 09:29 CT: Shouldn't you be WAILING ABOUT OPRESSION or something? 09:29 AG: well at first it was curiousity like I said 09:29 AG: but now I for sure have to convince you to play that game 09:29 AG: I'll be your server player [09:29 CT: ER. 09:29 AG: don't worry I wouldn't think to ever look in if you were 09:29 AG: 'indecent' 09:29 AG: or 09:29 AG: .... maybe 09:30 AG: ...... using the ablution trap...... 09:30 CT: NO NO LOWBLOOD YOU ARE BEING INAPPROPRIATE. 09:31 AG: I:<> pfft okay there shoutypants 09:31 AG: I promise to stop being 'inappropriate' if you turn on your grub cam, you know 09:31 AG: I could even... just be silent 09:31 AG: if- if you'd like... 09:31 CT: That sounds even MORE INAPPROPRIATE. 09:31 AG: you could pretend I'm n-not even.... ereht.... 09:31 CT: I do not UNDERSTAND your MIND Lowblood. 09:32 AG: hey enough about me 09:32 CT: You s-should COWER, not... Not be this... UNNERVING. 09:32 AG: I:>> 09:32 AG: why should I cower, you're like 09:33 AG: half a planet away probably 09:33 AG: and you're too young to put in orders to have me culled 09:33 AG: you'd have to go in game to even have a chance to put the chucklevoodoo fear in me P:>> 09:33 CT: No Purple Blood is too young for THAT, Peasant Blood. 09:33 CT: A... A what? 09:33 AG: do you even have chucklevoodoos? 09:33 AG: maybe that's not even a real thing 09:33 AG: I just heard, like 09:33 CT: You speak of... That TWISTED Belief. 09:34 AG: the purple bloods h--- yeah! 09:34 CT: Purple bloods Hell Yeah? I suppose. 09:34 AG: so I guess you don't 09:35 CT: Not something I'd think would come from your MOUTH. 09:35 AG: where else would it come from? ahaha 09:35 CT: Have you SPOKEN to the CURELEAN BLOOD? 09:35 CT: It seems you two are... SWITCHED. 09:35 AG: Kikat'e? yeah he's really nice 09:35 AG: a little... weird for sure 09:36 CT: Nice is a word. INAPPROPRIATE, but a word. 09:36 AG: oho, onono, I'm cool with being a maroonblood. people leave me be, no expectations. 09:36 AG: 'hey could you maybe just not die too quick if that's not too much of a hassle. if you make it off planet that is way more than we expected of you' 09:36 AG: I mean at least that's how I imagine the adults think about us /:>> 09:37 CT: Oh no, a few years of youth then a few years of Battle, then DEATH. CRY ABOUT IT. 09:37 AG: .... haha you're weird too 09:38 CT: E-excuse me? 09:38 CT: Weird? 09:38 AG: why would I cry about dying? 09:38 AG: it happens to everyone 09:38 CT: ... 09:38 AG: and at least I won't be alive for centuries, until I've done everything and nothing interests or satisfies me anymore 09:38 AG: you high bloods, you guys got the short end of the stick 09:38 AG: yeah, you get to yell a lot and order people around but 09:39 AG: I dunno it just doesn't seem alla that cool 09:39 CT: Your words... ODDLY CORRECT. 09:39 CT: What was your name again, LOW BLOOD? 09:39 AG: Nullar Etrors. 09:40 CT: Interesting. I will keep it... IN MIND, to say the least. 09:40 CT: You've given me more to think about THAN THE OTHERS. 09:40 AG: heheh 09:40 AG: hey think about the game too! 09:40 CT: So wait, you do not fear the orders of CULLING? 09:40 AG: I wasn't kidding about being your server player, I'd love it! 09:40 AG: oh 09:40 CT: Where do you live that is so CARE FREE? 09:41 AG: oho* ehehe oops 09:41 CT: I would like to KNOW. 09:41 AG: ohhhh uhm 09:41 CT: ... 09:41 AG: I'd... I dunno I'd rather not talk about this 09:42 CT: Tell me low blood. 09:42 AG: can't we talk about you some more? 09:42 CT: I could ORDER IT. 09:42 AG: I mean you could but 09:42 CT: What would your reaction be THEN? 09:42 AG: once again you're really far away probably 09:42 CT: I have your name as well. I could find it. 09:42 AG: maybe if you turned on the grubcam and ordered me so I could see your face I'd be more intimidated! 09:43 AG: errrr... I-I-I... t'ndah deredisnoc taht ): >> 09:43 AG: I MEAN 09:43 AG: ):>> 09:43 CT: The Drones aren't used much this time of year... I wonder if they would be up for an EXPIDITION? 09:43 AG: look my uh 09:43 AG: my lusus is calling 09:43 AG: I have to go 09:43 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG gave up trolling conciseTactician CT at 21:43 -- 09:43 CT: ... 09:44 CT: hmm... 09:44 -- conciseTactician CT gave up trolling aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 21:44 --